Spring Sakura
by fortune coookie
Summary: Kisah manis ketika musim semi. Akankah cintaku berbalas? Apakah...Syaoran baik-baik saja?  Bad Summary  - Mind to RnR? :: khiikikurohoshi


"Selamat pagi, Syaoran!"

"Pagi, Sakura…"

"Hoa? Ada apa? Kau kelihatan pucat…"

"Tidak…Cuma…"

"Suit! Suiiit! Mesra nih yee!"

"Fa…Fai!"

"Ah! Fai!"

"Hehehe…selamat pagi, Syaoran dan Sakura!"

****

**Fan Fiction**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Spring Sakura © khiikhikurohoshi

Syaoran X Sakura

****

**SPRING SAKURA..**

"Hei. Ngapain kalian berdiri di sana?"

Suara bass seorang pria terdengar menggema di lorong kelas Syaoran dan Sakura. Ketiga-tiganya—termasuk Fai reflek berbalik ke sumber suara. Tepat seperti dugaan mereka, berdiri seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut hitam dan agak 'spike'. Pria itu berkacak pinggang sambil mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kurogane!" seru ketiganya bersamaan.

"Yo." Sapa Kurogane. Fai langsung pergi ke belakang punggung besar Kurogane dan berbisik dari sana,

"Kita tinggalkan mereka berdua yuk!"

Kurogane hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergerumbel macam-macam. Tapi dia tetap melaksanakan bisikan Fai, meninggalkan Syaoran dan Sakura berdua. Sedang sepeninggalan 2 pria itu, 2 'sejoli' ini langsung menundukkan kepala masing-masing dan kedua wajah mereka bersemu merah.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berusaha bertanya macam-macam pada Syaoran, "Eee…etto…Syaoran…hari ini—"

"SELAMAT PAGI, SYAORAN! SAKURA-CHAN!"

JEGER!

Keduanya langsung gubrak-gubrak.

"Uh…selamat pagi…Tomoyo-chan…" sapa Sakura, masih bersisa perasaan 'menggigil' karena gugupnya. Syaoran juga begitu.

"Hahaha! Baru pagi-pagi udah berduaan!" Goda Tomoyo.

"Bu, bukan seperti itu kok…" elak Sakura dengan wajah merah bagai strawberry.

Tomoyo terkikik, "Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Tomoyo. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan langsung mendorong Tomoyo ke kelas. Meninggalkan Syaoran.

****

Drrsshhhh…!

Entah ada angin apa, mendadak saja, langit musim dingin yang sudah sejuk berubah jadi mendung dan gelap. Lalu akhirnya hujan deras.

Sakura yang tidak bawa payung, terpaksa dia harus menunggu sebentaran. Tomoyo harus bekerja dulu sebagai anggota perpustakaan. Jadi Sakura menunggu Tomoyo sekalian, kalau memang hujan belum reda.

Klak!

Sakura membuka ponselnya, "Tunggu. Hari ini…aku kan ada acara keluarga. Harus cepat-cepat pulang. Aaah…maaf ya, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang di depan pintu sekolah.

Saat ia berlari 1 meter dari pintu itu…

Syut!

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Air hujan tidak lagi membasahi seragamnya. Di sampingnya, berdiri pria yang tinggi beberapa cm dari badannya.

"Syaoran…" bisik Sakura, agak kaget.

Syaoran tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Senyum yang selalu mampu menggetarkan hati Sakura.

Dheg…

Dheg…

Dheg…

"Sekalian yuk. Pulang bareng-bareng." Ucap Syaoran. Sakura termangu sesaat.

"Uhh…baiklah…"

****

Blak!

"Terimakasih ya, Syaoran." Ucap Sakura ketika dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Syaoran hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Agak lama.

Agak lama mereka saling diam dan pupil mata mereka bertemu.

Pupil coklat Syaoran…pupil hijau Sakura…seolah-olah bertemu dan bersatu. Dalam keheningan dan ketenangan.

"Sakura…aku…" Syaoran akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Syaoran…"

"Sakura…aku…suka…padamu…"

DHEG!

Ucapan terbata Syaoran sukses membuat Sakura termangu. Syaoran diam, entah apa yang ditunggunya. Apakah jawaban dari hati Sakura? Atau…dia menunggu…tindakan Sakura?

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku…"

BRRRRRSSSHHH!

Hujan semakin deras. Dengan terpaksa, Syaoran meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya. Tubuhnya merosot perlahan dan akhirnya dia terduduk di lantai. Degupan di hatinya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Aku…"

****

Esoknya…

"Hari ini kau mau ngerencanain apa lagi?" tanya Kurogane, seperti membaca gerak-gerik Fai yang selalu tampak misterius dan aneh.

Fai tersenyum, "Huehehehehe…rahasia dong, Kuro-chan."

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam kelas. Melewati Fai dan Kurogane tanpa menyapa. Fai yang melihatnya jadi agak heran. Mata Flouritenya seakan-akan menyala saking kagetnya. Kurogane menyipitkan matanya. Dia melihat…butiran air mata melalui pupil matanya yang berwarna ruby.

"Dia menangis…" ucap Kurogane.

"Ya. Ada apa ya?" pikir Fai kebingungan.

Di kelas, Sakura langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam meja. Dia malu jika dilihat menangis.

Kenapa Sakura menangis?

BRAAK!

Tomoyo langsung melabrak pintu kelas dan beralih ke bangku Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN! ANGKAT WAJAHMU!" bentak Tomoyo dengan kasar. Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya.

Sakura menggeleng, namun dengan posisi yang sama.

"Kudengar dari Fai dan Kurogane, kau menangis. Ada apa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Syaoran?" tanya Tomoyo bertubi.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Khh…Tomoyo-chan…!"

****

Tomoyo memeluk tubuh Sakura yang mungil.

"Aku…kenapa aku menangis, Tomoyo-chan? Kenapa…? Padahal…Syaoran suka padaku…ugh…huu…uu…kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Sakura pada Tomoyo. Tomoyo hanya mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tadi pagi…aku bertemu Syaoran. Dia seperti…menungguku. Tapi kenapa…? Kenapa…? Hiks…Syaoran…"

Tidak jelas.

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Tomoyo.

Ucapan Sakura ngawur. Dia tidak menjelaskan secara mendetail. Saat itu, tersadarlah Tomoyo akan kejanggalan.

"Mana…di…di mana…Syaoran?" tanya Tomoyo.

****

BRAK!

Tomoyo membuka pintu kelas Kurogane dan Fai. Keduanya langsung melihat Tomoyo.

"Eii! Tomoyo-chii!" sapa Fai riang.

"Ada apa, Tomoyo?" tanya Kurogane.

Tomoyo tampak gemetar. Itulah yang dilihat Kurogane. Tomoyo menggertakkan giginya, dia menangis. "Sakura-chan…khh…Syaoran…Syaoran…ugh! Dia…Sakura-chan…"

Kurogane terbelalak. Dia langsung mendekati Tomoyo dan memeluknya.

"Sssh…tenang dulu. Ada apa sih!" tanya Kurogane, agak menggertak.

Tomoyo mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Sekarang Sakura-chan tertidur di UKS. Dia tadi cerita. Kalau sebenarnya…"

DHEG!

Fai dan Kurogane terpaku di tempat.

…Syaoran…

…ditabrak oleh mobil tadi pagi…

…ketika dia ingin pergi ke sekolah bareng Sakura…

…kondisinya parah…

…Sakura shock melihatnya dan langsung lari meninggalkan Syaoran…

…Dia menyesal meninggalkan Syaoran…

…Tapi apakah Syaoran baik-baik saja? Di mana dia?...

…Bahkan kondisi fisik Sakura…

"Jangan buang waktu! Ayo ke rumah sakit!" gertak Kurogane.

"Tapi di mana!" tanya Tomoyo.

"Dia…di tabrak di perempatan rumahku…" ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba ada di dekat Tomoyo. Kurogane, Fai, dan Tomoyo tersentak.

"Rumah sakit terdekat di sana!"

****

Rumah Sakit…

"Sakura…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tomoyo.

Sakura berdiri tegap di depan UGD. Dia nyaris tak berkedip. Tatapannya tajam, seperti macan yang mengintai mangsanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura dengan yakin.

Kurogane yang bersandar di dinding jadi manggut-manggut, "Gadis itu sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap Kurogane.

"Bangun dari mana?" tanya Fai.

"Dia sudah berevolusi. Mungkin karena menyesal, dia berubah menjadi teguh dan tegar. Dia sudah bangun dan melihat kenyataan. Dan menerimanya…" jelas Kurogane. Fai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Pintu UGD terbuka lebar. Seorang suster keluar dengan wajah cerah.

"Dia sudah sadar. Kau bisa masuk, nak." Kata suster itu pada Sakura.

"Keadaannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Cuma tangannya harus di gips. Tapi beberapa minggu juga sembuh kok." Jelas suster itu. Sakura mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke UGD.

…sendirian.

Sakura berdiri di samping tempat tidur Syaoran.

"Maaf…" ucap Sakura.

Syaoran tersenyum lembut, "Aku pulang, Sakura." Ucap Syaoran. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ugh…kamu…khhh…"

Sakura tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Dia langsung memeluk Syaoran.

"KAU MEMBUATKU MERASA BERSALAH DAN KHAWATIR, TAHU! HUWAAAHHH!"

****

Tomoyo tersenyum di balik pintu UGD.

"Hee…sia-sia aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan…" ucap Tomoyo. Kurogane mendengarnya.

"Tapi…tidak buruk, kan?" celetuknya. Tomoyo terbelalak.

"Kau benar, terimakasih." Ucap Tomoyo sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kurogane hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Suit! Suiiiit! Mesra nih yee!" goda Fai.

Kurogane menghela napas pasrah. Dan Tomoyo hanya tertawa kecil.

****

1 Bulan Kemudian…

"Tanganmu sudah sembuh ya, Syaoran?" tanya Sakura.

"Yup." Jawab Syaoran.

"Ah. Besok…23 Maret…" ucap Sakura ketika melihat pohon sakura yang tumbuh di halaman sekolahnya. Syaoran melirik Sakura.

"Ah, iya, ya. Ultah Sakura kan?" ucap Syaoran.

"Ahh…aku 1 April…" elak Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bukan Sakura kau. Tapi pohon sakura itu…" ucap Syaoran sambil menunjuk pohon sakura di depannya. Sakura jadi malu sendiri.

"Ngg…Syaoran…"

"Hm?"

"Aku…suka…sama kamu…"

"Hah?"

Fai, Kurogane, dan Tomoyo berdiri jauh dibelakang mereka. "Hahaha…mesranya…" bisik Fai. Tomoyo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kapan ya…aku jugaaa?" keluh Fai sambil nyengir.

"Heh…kamu sih seumur hidup pun gak akan pernah…" ledek Kurogane.

Dari belakang punggung Kurogane, Tomoyo tersenyum kecil, wajahnya memerah. Saat itu Kurogane berbalik dan berkata,

"Ayo, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo terkejut. Namun dia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kurogane.

.. FIN ..

A/N :

Maaf jelek, udah lama aku gak buat fic lagi sih :3 maaf kalo ada TYPO. Ada sekuelnya nanti (insya allaaaah) tapi belum yakin (gedubrak!)


End file.
